


Sunday Morning

by RiceLord_Watanabe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, But theyre both switch, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Eli's mostly a dom, F/F, Fluff, French Toast, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, My first full Fanfic!, Oral Sex, Other, Post-High School, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, domestic life, futa!nozo, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceLord_Watanabe/pseuds/RiceLord_Watanabe
Summary: A lazy Sunday where the married couple both enjoy domestic life (, and sex).





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Eli and Nozomi are both cute messes. Eli really likes chocolate French Toast (and Nozomi).  
> [Hey guys! Thanks for reading my very first piece! The futa!Nozo/Eli prompt was given to me as a qualification for a smut-blog mod, but I'll be posting things here regardless! I'm still pretty new to this, but I hope to share more with all of you soon!]

“Good morning.” Nozomi gently opened her eyes to the sound of her blonde wife’s soft voice. There was her girl, cozily wrapped up in the sheets beside her, staring at her contently and longingly, like a dog climbed into your bed with its face shoved in yours. After staring into her piercing blue eyes for a few waking moments, the purple haired girl peppered a little good morning kiss on to her wife’s lips and responded with, “still being a creep and watching me sleep in the morning?” 

Eli gave a quick little grinning pout and buried her face back under the sheets. Nozomi liked how she got to see this side of her wife in moments like these. Back in school, most people only saw the stoic student council president; the strong, talented idol; or the refined, top dancer at University. But Nozomi got to see the needy side of her wife: the side that wants coddling, the side that gets flustered when Nozomi tells her how pretty she is, the side that gets afraid of the dark, and the side that lies, admiring her wife in the morning until she wakes up.   
However, with Eli’s face burrowed into the bed, she exposed her long, let-down, golden locks that looked just ripe for petting. The purplenette ran her fingers through the blonde hair. Eli looked back up, keeping the sheets just below her nose. Nozomi looked at the light blue puppy dog eyes and smiled. “Eli-chika,” she said before pecking a kiss on her forehead. “Good morning, beautiful.”

As predicted, Eli’s cheeks quickly turned a bright pink, contrasted with her sky blue eyes, and dug her whole head back under the sheets. Nozomi chuckled a little bit but made a surprised “oomph?” when she felt Eli’s entire body latch on to hers, arms tightly wrapped around her waist and head nuzzled into her chest. She felt her wife’s legs tangled with her own and enjoyed how Eli grasped her as if they couldn’t possibly be closer together. Nozomi wasn’t new to this, but she swore that if Eli wanted to, she’d try to hold her so close that they would fuse together.

Nozomi put her arms around the blonde’s head and continued petting, giving a little “yushi, yus.”  
Nozomi had finally noticed her morning wood tenting up her pajama shorts, and Eli seemed to had noticed too when she slid her thigh a little closer to Nozomi’s crotch. Eli pressed her face a little deeper into Nozomi’s morning cleavage and took a nice, long hard breath. Morning cuddles were one of the couple’s favorite activities; Nozomi liked when she could feel her wife’s heavy breathing, the heat of their intertwining bodies. However, when Eli sneakily slid her hand into Nozomi’s shorts, things seemed to get a little warmer.

Eli rubbed her soft palm against the bustier girls quickly hardening morning wood until she could get a firm hold to lightly stroke it, occasionally using her fingertips to play with her balls. Eli could hear Nozomi purr in response to her strokes, deepening her breath, quickening her heartbeat, as she obviously heard with a faceful of her bosom. Eli could spend all day resting against Nozomi’s soft pillows. 

Nozomi slid her hand down from Eli’s luscious hair to her left ear and began to rub it gently with her thumb. The blonde gave a few sharp breaths and pressed her face even deeper between her tits. “No fair!” Eli grumbled into her chest.   
Nozomi pulled her wife’s face out of the safety of her boob sanctuary to look up. “I love you,” she smiled, as she moved to embrace her lips with Eli’s. They kissed long and softly, taking their time. Eli pressed her lips a little firmer, taking a deep breath, and she started to stroke Nozomi a little faster as they came out of the kiss.

But instead of accepting her wife’s hand action, Nozomi started to get up out of bed. The Russian girl gave out a little whine to this as she tried to pull the purple-haired girl back into bed. “Awww! Stay in bed just a little longer! You already got me excited... plus its cold...” Both of these statements were true as she felt the growing heat in between her legs. 

“I’m going to make some tea. Plus you need to eat some breakfast.”

“But it’s Sunday! And it’s cold” she said once again, wrapping herself tighter in the sheets, still holding on to Nozomi.

“I’ll make French toast” 

Eli’s eyes brightened up. Nozomi knew it was her favorite--making it the Russian style, like Eli’s grandmother’s, but with a little extra cocoa powder and chocolate drizzle. The blonde tried to hide the excitement from her face, and pleaded, “can I at least have a little morning snack before breakfast?”

There were those puppy dog eyes again, but this time accompanied by a sensual stroke through Nozomi’s shorts. “Mmm, fine. I guess so. Plus, it is a bit chilly,” she admitted. So, she slid back under her sheets to give a nice big kiss to her wife. Eli expertly slid her tongue in almost as smoothly as she pulled down her wife’s pajamas. They explored each other’s mouths for a few moments, and when their mouths parted, Eli started to move deep down under the sheets, giving a little kiss to her favorite cleavage on the way down. She positioned her face just above Nozomi’s belly. The purplenette slid herself up the bed a bit to lie more comfortably. The blond tenderly grabbed onto her wife’s shaft, to which Nozomi took a sharp breath in response. Eli smiled up and kissed her just below her abdomen, kissing her way down to her morning treat. She grabbed Nozomi’s meat by the head and slowly slid her tongue from the bottom of her shaft up to just before the tip. She continued to lick her rod and felt it pulse until it was harder than her initial morning wood. 

Next, she took one of Nozomi’s balls in her mouth, giving a nice dose of suction as she looked back up into those emerald eyes. Eli got a well earned “Mmmmm” from her wife. They were both thinking about how cute the other was. How cute Eli is when she’s determined on pleasuring her partner, and how adorable Nozomi is when she succumbs to pleasure. 

Eli thought it was time to dig into her snack when she hovered her mouth over the throbbing head. “Itadakimasu,” she murmured before taking the head in her mouth. Nozomi couldn’t help but chuckle to this. Eli was already too enveloped in the sizeable member before her to mind, going down on her rod inch by inch, then coming back up to lick off the bud of precum that had surfaced. The blonde then preceded to bob her head repeatedly on the first few inched while lightly stroking the base. Nozomi’s breathing was getting slightly heavier and faster now. Boy, did Eli think it was hot watching her wife’s giant breast move up and down as she inhaled and arched her back slightly. 

Enraptured in her wife’s movements and cock, Eli slid her own hand under her nightgown, playing with her folds slightly and unconsciously taking a couple more inches down her throat. Knowing that she still had a little ways to go, she pushed her blonde hair to the side, came back up to the head, circling it a few times with her tongue, then took all of her wife’s dick in, inch-by-inch, until her nose brushed against the base. Nozomi had been clenching the sheets at this point as she let out another cute moan. Eli brought her head back up with a deep breath after taking in all of the purple-haired girl’s considerable size. 

She smiled back at the green-eyed girl with a slim trail of saliva between her mouth and the dick. She gave a few long, hard, seductive licks up her length before taking the cock in her mouth again. She started up again with a slow, thorough pace, but sped up when she felt her wife’s hand on the back of her head. She kept up the quickened pace, not forgetting to use her hands to give Nozomi’s balls attention. 

“Ah- Eli- ha-” Nozomi’s sharp, breathy moans were also speeding up. Eli, feeling her hair clenched, received the sign that Nozomi was getting close. With that, Eli went down a couple more times before pulling off completely. 

It was Nozomi’s turn to let out a whine. Eli then briskly got out of bed to grab her robe and slippers before she could be pulled back in or before she got too cold.

“But I thought you wanted a morning appetizer!”

“You said you were making breakfast; I don’t want to spoil my appetite”

Pouting, “Not-”

“Fair?” Eli retorted. Nozomi’s pout deepened. “C’mon, I’ll make the tea while you get the french toast started.”

\---

Eli gazed at the freshly caramelized chocolate french toast with fork and knife in hand. “Itadakima-” Eli noticed Nozomi’s knowing, teasing grin, recalling this morning’s activities. She turned back to her breakfast and quickly stuffed her bright, red face. 

\---

Nozomi was standing out on their apartment’s balcony with her milk tea, taking in the brisk Sunday morning air. Eli crept behind her and wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder. “Beautiful morning, isn’t-”

“But not as beautiful as you,” Nozomi butted in.

“That’s what I was gonna say next!”

“You can’t pull that cheesy shit on me”

“But I thought you liked it”

“Yeah, when I use it on you. Maybe you don’t react when we’re in public, but at home, I like how you get all flust-”

Nozomi was cut off by Eli roughly groping her ass. Eli got slightly closer to her ear and seductively whispered, “Yeah, and I like how at home, you get all flustered when I put my fingers inside you... or use them for something else...” She gave a little pat against her bottom, but it was muted by the fuzzy robe.

It was Nozomi’s turn to be flustered, between her comment and their shared ear sensitivity; Eli’s warm, chocolatey breath against the side of her head. Nozomi felt the back hem of her robe travel up her legs. “Eli, we’re outside!”

“It’s Sunday morning, most people probably had the right idea and stayed in bed. Plus no one will see us up this high... unless that’s what you wanted.” The blonde rolled her wife’s robe off her shoulder to take a nice deep kiss on her neck, beginning to suck a little. “Oh look, you don’t have anything on under.”

“Yes, because I was going to take a shower- Aaah!” Eli had taken advantage of this by shooting her hand into the robe and cupping Nozomi’s giant breast with her palm, using her index and thumb to squeeze her nipple, already a little hardened by the cold. Nozomi put her hand over Eli’s while Eli’s other hand drew up the robe exposing her plump ass. After circling her cheeks with her fingers, Eli pushed Nozomi forward, placing her arms on the railings. The blonde traced a finger between her luscious cheeks before drawing her hand back to deliver the first, large spank. Nozomi gave a little squeak, wincing from pleasure, but not long before she received another blow to her backside. Eli had a very gentle touch, but she definitely could use her strong hands when she wanted to, and Nozomi knew how weak she was to them. Another slap and Nozomi let out a fairly good moan this time. She knew that the neighbors could possibly hear them, but that’s probably what Eli wanted, and Nozomi too, but she didn’t want to admit it. Her cock was rock solid at this point, and it had managed to peek its way out of the robe, exposed the fresh, cold air. Between all the sensations going on around her, Nozomi was throbbing with excitement. 

After a few more blows, Eli took sight of the sorry, meaty member. She wanted to take pity on it after ignoring it for so long, especially after leaving things unfinished earlier this morning. Eli grabbed her wife by her hips, with glowing, red ass in view, and pulled her back in until she was standing upright. Nozomi was panting heavily as the blond slithered her hand around to meet the fully-exposed, wanting dick. She gave it a little squeeze before sticking her hand in her panting wife’s face to be licked vigorously, then began to stroke. She figured there was no need to start off slow and began pumping at a consistent, medium pace. 

Nozomi’s panting continued heavily, letting out an occasional, soft moan. She used one hand to support herself by grabbing the back of Eli’s head, who was sucking quite heavily on her neck, and the other hand to caress her own boob since Eli’s second hand was circling her asshole.  
Eli sped up a bit. Nozomi occasionally turned her head back to engage in a sloppy kiss, mostly to mask her moans. The blonde’s digits teased the purplenette’s exit slightly, but her hips kept buckling into Eli’s hand. She was close, and Eli knew not to stop. She kept semi-rapidly jerking off her wife, and in a surge of lust, bit into her neck.

This seemed to be enough as Nozomi let out a small yell, which she tried to mute with her own hand, and let out a strong stream of spunk in a couple, quick thrusts. The Purple haired girl then melted into the arms of her blue-eyed wife. She looked up and received a kiss as blonde hair draped over her face. 

When their lips parted, she had noticed that her load had made it over the balcony, as evidenced by the little bit that had hit the edge on the way down. Eli chuckled at this, but Nozomi’s face grew flustered again. What if someone had been walking below? She knew it wasn’t likely, but she couldn't help but get equally embarrassed and excited by the thought. Maybe some of it had made it onto a plant from one of the balconies below? Imagine the confusion on the owner's face later. All of these thoughts almost made her erect again. 

They had been sitting on the balcony chair as Nozomi caught her breath. “Why don’t we go get cleaned up? I’m gonna run up the shower,” Eli suggested. “Then you can help me out while we’re in there.”

\---

[Later that night]

Nozomi came into the bedroom brushing her teeth, speaking with her mouth half-full of suds, “I know it was just leftovers, but that thai food was still really yummy.” She poked her head back into the bathroom to spit and rinse. 

Eli was sitting on the bed, scrolling through her phone. When she looked up after hearing Nozomi. She had an idea.

Nozomi came back in the bedroom to see her wife gazing her down. “What?” she beckoned, sitting on the edge of the bed. Eli scooted up to her.

“I’m hungry.”

“But we just had-” the purplenette was cut off by a firm kiss from Eli.

“I’m hungry,” she repeated before throwing off her nightgown in one fell swoop. She hadn’t bothered putting on anything under. 

Nozomi had a quick look of surprise before getting with the program. “I guess I could go for some dessert.” She started to undress out of her jammies, but when pulling off her top, she felt something prod the side of her belly.

Eli, already lying bare on the bed, had become playfully impatient. She loved Nozomi’s beautiful, curvy shape, especially because it provided her with just the perfectly modest amount of tub to play with—or to sink her teeth into...

“Stop,” Nozomi giggled, as it distracted her from taking off her clothes. Eli felt that the time it took for Nozomi to strip was taking time away from giving her attention, especially since there wasn’t much of a show to put on for her tonight. So she kept poking her wife’s soft tummy. When Nozomi had finally gotten out of her pajamas, she grabbed Eli’s foot as it attempted to make one last jab. Giving a mischievous smirk, she firmly grasped the dancer’s foot and brought it to her mouth. Nozomi took a long lick up its bottom side, stopping to suck on her big toe for a moment. When she was satisfied, she used her tongue to travel further up her leg until she reached Eli’s thigh, giving the inner side a little peck. Eli giggled at this. Nozomi continued kissing upwards, alternating thighs the closer she got to the main meal.

Eli liked a bit of teasing, but this was too painstakingly slow for her, which she made apparent on her face.

The green eyes looked back up to check on her wife, and when she noticed her impatience, she crawled up to Eli’s chest, resting her chin between the blonde’s mounds. “What, too slow for you?” she teased, taking in a mouthful of her wife’s right breast. 

Eli made a slight moan at her nipple being sucked, but she couldn’t help the dripping heat down below. Without saying anything she pushed the purple-head back down slowly.

“Fine,” Nozomi said, giving a kiss to Eli’s inner thigh crease. Hovering over Eli’s begging crotch, she smirked and gave a mocking, “Itadakimasu!”

“Oh, fuck yo-ooah!” Eli’s annoyance was interrupted by Nozomi sucking right on her clit.   
Nozomi might have jumped a little ahead, so she took her tongue and gave a long, slow lick up her folds. Then, she really to some time to explore her folds, licking every layer and occasionally circling the tip of her tongue around the blonde’s clit. She realized how good Eli’s suggestion was; Eli’s taste was the perfect dessert. She didn’t mind that she just brushed her teeth. 

Eli responded with her beautiful, delicate moans, again and again, as Nozomi explored deeper and deeper. Although she loves the sound of her wife’s voice, Nozomi wanted to hear something a little louder. So, she started sucking full force on Eli’s clit and dug her nails into those gorgeous thighs, catching her off guard. And as hoped, she heard a nice loud scream from her wife who was arching her back and grabbing on tightly to the back of her head. 

Nozomi was extremely hard now, throbbing alone against the bed. Nozomi came up, face drenched in her wife’s essence, to meet with her lips. Eli sloppily responded, lapping up some of her own juices from Nozomi’s face as well. Nozomi started using her fingers in absence of her tongue during their sloppy kiss. Eli, pulled her mouth away with a string of saliva following.   
“Okay, my turn!” Eli used her position to quickly flip Nozomi on her back, pinning her shoulders down. Now with her position of power, she started by devouring those big, voluptuous tits before her. Nozomi was a little startled by how fast Eli was moving, but feeling Eli’s teeth lightly munching on her nipple made her yelp. She could tell that the blonde was hungry. Eli kept slobbering, sucking, and marking the glorious sacks.

When Eli had her fill and left enough hickies, she kissed her way down Nozomi’s body. Eli was ravenous; she just wanted to mark up and feel all of her wife’s body. This made her bite whatever flesh she could on her way down the purple girl’s belly. When she was faced with the giant cock, she wasted no time taking as much as she could in her mouth, despite the slight choking noises she was making. She kept going for a bit and Nozomi thought she was about to explode, panting Eli’s name repeatedly. But, Eli was still thinking of another item on the menu. The blonde popped her head off the drenched dick; both of them were panting. Eli dug her nails under the other girl’s thighs, lifting up and back her legs. There she saw her wife’s glistening pussy and cute little butt hole.

Nozomi sunk back into the pillows giving her wife a look of excitement and very slight fear, for this was a little more forceful than usual. She loved it.

The blue-eyed girl made a nice wide lick over the leaking cunt, savoring the juices flowing out, and made her way down to her goal. This time, Eli was really ready to dig in. She went full force, eating out Nozomi’s ass, really getting some drawn out noises out of her. She was getting quite indulged in her wife’s bottom snack as she heard her name panted softly. 

When the blonde left her dessert, she went up a tiny bit to munch on her wife’s plushy thighs, but quickly returned to the tight, little hole. Nozomi was squeezing her own breasts now to accompany the expert devouring going on below. This reminded Eli that were other parts of her wife she could stimulate as well. Without moving her mouth from the main target, Eli explored her wife’s pussy with her left hand, using her forearm to hold the thigh back, and she used her other hand to stroke the still throbbing member. It was like a one-man rim-job band, and Nozomi was the giant instrument. Oh, and boy, did it make some fine music. 

Nozomi was getting so overwhelmed with the simultaneous stimulation that her thoughts were going hazy and she couldn’t hold back any sort of noise that was surfacing. “Eli! El- you- I’m- I’m-” Eli wasn’t gonna stop until her hunger was satisfied. She sped up her pumping motions, faster, faster. Nozomi let out a huge scream, as her dick shot out a massive load over her own body, getting all over her tits and stomach. 

She lied there catching her breath, but Eli crept up her limp body, lapping up her wife’s seed that made a trail from her navel to her breasts. With her mouth covered and filled with cum, she revisited Nozomi’s nipples for a brief moment then kissed her wife to share the taste of her own essence. 

“Mmmmmm, did you enjoy your dessert?” the weakened girl asked.

“Yes, but I’m not quite full yet.” With that, Eli straddled over her wife’s cock, using her drenched outer folds to rub some life back into it. When Nozomi was almost back at full mast, Eli only thought of one more way to devour her. She leaned down to whisper into the purple-hair’s ear, “I want you to fill me the rest of the way up.” This comment brought Nozomi back to full strength as Eli pressed the head in and slowly slid down the well-greased shaft. As she went down further, the blonde let out a long, deep moan. Eli could never get over how amazing it felt to be spread wide by Nozomi’s thick meat. She slid back up just before the head to get a better angle, then started going down again. About halfway down, Nozomi joined in by sharply thrusting her hips upwards, getting all the way deep into Eli. The Russian squeaked to the quick moment; she was getting overwhelmed by her wife’s size, but they decided to speed it up a bit. Eli started bouncing up and down Nozomi’s dick and Nozomi cupped both of the blonde’s jumping tits. Eli supported one hand behind her and the other on her wife’s pillow tit to increase her speed. Nozomi, however, had the more convenient position to play with her wife’s nipples. Eli was moaning with each movement, feeling her wife get deeper and deeper.

Nozomi was in bliss with her cock wrapped in Eli’s tight pussy and her hands full of her two favorite things in the world: her wife and boobs. 

She kept thrusting up into the blonde, receiving increasingly loud moans, though she started to feel closer and closer. Speeding up even more made Eli fell forward into a heated, sloppy kiss. “Fill my pussy with your cum,” Eli panted out between breaths, “I’m- close- ah- fill me up!” 

Both of them were going at a near rapid pace, both letting out quickly paced moans.

“Ah- ah- honey, I’m so close!”

“Me too- make me full!”

It only took a few more thrusts before Eli was pushed over the edge. Yelling out a loud scream, her pussy wrapped tight around Nozomi, drenching her cock in her liquid. Her tightness also sent Nozomi over as well. With a hard, sharp thrust up, Nozomi let her seed out into her wife’s womb, filling her to the brim. It felt so warm, pooling up inside. Eli rolled to the side, sliding Nozomi’s member out, letting some of the sperm leak out onto the comforter.

Eli had came hard and was catching her breath, but Nozomi had another great idea similar to Eli’s, which the thought of made her shoot back up again. Scooting behind Eli’s limp body, Nozomi grabbed her by the hips and positioned her butt in the air. 

“What? you’re not done yet, are you? I saved you thirds!” the purple haired girl teased as she slid her dick between Eli’s nicely shaped cheeks. 

Eli did not regain quite enough energy to fully respond, letting out an approving, “Mmmmmmmn,” instead.

Nozomi started to rub her head against the very small entrance. “Hm? Did you want to finish your dessert?” She sent a ball of spit down to her member.

“Mmmn- please fill my ass with your sweet cock,” she moaned into the bedsheets. “I want you to fill both of my holes with your delicious cum.” 

And with that, Nozomi pressed her tip into the hole. She had just managed to get her head in. “aaaugh, you’re so tight!” She pressed the next couple inches in.

Eli was yelling into the blanket from having her backside split apart, barely making out a “baby” or two. 

The purple-head had gotten almost all the way into her partner's ass when she started to pull slightly out, then back in again. She started up her pace very slowly, very consistently, and so did Eli’s muffled yells. Nozomi thought she’d get back at her for this morning by slapping the spread, supple bottom before her and digging her nails into the quickly pinkening flesh. As if Eli’s sounds couldn’t get any louder. As she felt Eli’s insides loosen up, Nozomi progressively sped up.

Eli couldn’t contain her elation as her ass was getting pounded; the pain just felt too damn good. “Nozomi, faster!”

The purplenette complied with accelerating her hips and smacking her hand across the bright red cheeks. Eli was writhing the sheets and uncontrollably curling her toes; she was about to reach her peak again. One more giant spank sent her over, yelling out as hard as she could, her juices spraying onto her thighs.

Nozomi wasn’t able to give her time to recover because she felt herself approaching climax as well. She kept grilling her wife’s tight butthole, and Eli was only able to give out hoarse, low moans in response. 

She wasn’t able to handle the tightness any longer. She thrust her hips, slamming her rod in as far as she could, and came relentlessly, deep in her ass. She wasn’t able to output as much as the last two times, but it was still able to get a slow “hmmmmmmngh” out of Eli.

Nozomi plopped down beside her wife. “Full yet?” Eli was completely spent, so all she was able to do was hum a little, “Mm-hmm,” as she grabbed ahold of her wife, resting her head on Nozomi’s chest, the best pillows in the apartment. Nozomi smiled contently at her passed-out wife, stroking her hair gently. She gazed down the blonde’s sleepy body and at her own chest, admiring the work they’ve both accomplished tonight: the bites, the hickies, the scratches. She pulled the sheets over them, reached over to turn off the lamp and gently fell asleep too with her arms around Eli. 

\---

The next morning, Nozomi woke up first for once. Eli was still sound asleep, with a tiny bit of drool dripping onto her boob. She must have been really spent after last night. 

“Hmm, now I get it,” Nozomi whispered to herself, admiring her wife’s adorable sleeping face.


End file.
